All Hell Breaks Loose
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: A fearful event changes the Doctor for the worse. Can he survive this tramatic event? will he want to? or is everything not as it seems. DOCTORxDONNA


The Doctor, Donna, Martha, and Captain Jack sat at a coffee house in Chiswick. They were laughing and having a good time celebrating the Doctor's engagement to Donna and the fact that danger and disaster had yet to happen that day.

The Doctor stood up grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. Donna and the others joined suite. Donna smiled warmly and hugged Martha.

"Thanks for inviting us." Donna said into her ear. They pulled away and Martha gave her a warm smile.

"I had to. It's not everyday that the Doctor gets engaged." She replied. Jack grinned and looked like he was thinking.

"We-ell." He said jokingly. Everyone laughed as the Doctor blushed.

"Oi! I do not." Donna turned to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anytime you want a real man give me a call." Jack teased looking at the Doctor. Donna chuckled and pulled away.

"Trust me Jack if I wanted a man, I wouldn't be marrying this slim piece of alien nothingness." Donna said pointing to the Doctor who frowned and looked at her.

"Hey that hurts."

"I said if I wanted a man, you sir are no man. You are the Doctor." she said smiling slyly. Martha laughed when the Doctor beamed with satisfaction.

A sudden loud boom sent everyone in the coffee house on the alert. The Doctor looked around to see no one was hurt. He looked at Donna to see her starring off as if she was a million miles away.

"Donna what's wrong?" he asked. Jack and Martha turned their attention to her as well. Donnas gaze drifted down, the others eyes fallowing. Donna's hands were covered with blood and were shaking subconsciously. Her shirt was stained with blood. The Doctor looked back up at her face and caught hr as she collapsed forward.

"Donna." He slowly lowered her to the floor, holding her tightly in his arms. Martha quickly pulled out her phone and dialed for an ambulance. Jack looked up through the window to see The Master smiling holding a gun.

"It's the Master, Doctor." Jack told him. The Doctor looked up to see the Master chuckling to him self before turning to leave. The Doctor quickly looked back at Donna who continued to shake in his arms.

'_So much blood._' He thought. He moved his hands to better poison her body. He looked at them to find them already covered with blood.

"Oh god." He breathed.

"Torchwood medical is on there way Doctor." Martha informed them. She sat down next to the Doctor and placed her hands over the front of Donna's wound. The Doctor closed his eyes and listened to the noise behind him and out on the streets, anything to get the sound of Donna's cries from his ears.

"Shh, I know. Your okay." He whispered to her as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You're okay." His voice cracked as he leaned his head on hers and breathed in deeply. He looked at Martha. "Where are they?" tears started to fill his eyes.

"They'll be here soon." Jack reassured him. The Doctor nodded and turned back to Donna.

"You're okay. Shh. Donna you'll be alright. I promise."

* * *

Donna was being wheeled down the Torchwood medical bay to the emergency room, the Doctor by her side. "Just hang in there." The Doctor looked around to see Martha looking over Donna's wound intently. Martha felt his gaze and looked up at him _'save her.'_ He mouthed. Martha nodded as they pulled Donna into the closet room.

They lowered the bars to the gurney and moved her onto a bed. Martha was attaching wires to Donna's chest. The Doctor moved around to her left side and grabbed her hand. He looked down at her.

Donna was so pale. Her eyes drained of color and life. Her body still gasping for air between her barely parted lips. She looked so small so weak, definitely not the Donna he knew and loved.

Martha listened to Donna's breathing through her stethoscope. "Lungs failing." She called out to the nurses running around franticly. The Doctor looked up at her wearily.

"Don't….do…..it…." Donna said through gasps. The Doctor looked down at her.

"What?"

"Don't….do…..it….kill…revenge…." She was able to get out. The Doctor closed his eyes, swallowing a large lump in his throat. When he re-opened them she was starring at him. He forced a small, weak smile and smoothed her hair back a little bit. She started to whine in agony, her body shaking.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare die on me." He said in a low and forceful voice. She looked at him through the tears that blurred her vision.

"Doctor, I'm….cold." She said. The Doctor let out a soft sob. He looked at Martha who was too concerned on saving her life to even notice his gaze. He looked down at Donna and saw tears trickle down the side of her face. With the pad of his thumb he whipped them away. "I…can't fe-feel m-m-my legs." She stuttered.

"No." he whined. Donna's breathing quickened to an abnormal pace.

"Pulse is dropping." A nurse told Martha. The Doctor pressed his lips to Donna's hand and closed his eyes trying to hide his tears.

"Don't go plea – ple – p…" Donna cried out to him. The Doctor looked deep into her eyes. "I-I–I-I love yo-u." The corner of his lips tugged upwards but that faded as soon as he heard a steady beep coming from the heart monitor. He looked down to see Donna's eyes wide, her chest still, and her pressure on his hand gone. He searched her eyes for life, for anything!

"No." He breathed. Martha's face fell.

"Paddles!" She called. "Quickly." A machine was wheeled into the room and Martha quickly started to mess with it. The Doctor looked between the heart monitor and Martha. This wasn't happening. He looked at Martha coming close. He backed away from Donna and watched as the two paddles were pressed down onto Donna's bare chest, and he watched as her body jumped, but fell back down lifeless.

The Doctor covered his mouth with his bloodied hands as once again they shocked Donna only to get the same solution. The Doctor could feel his tears hit his brown pin stripped suit. Martha starred at the heart monitor, the paddles ready to go again, but they never touched Donna again.

Martha looked down at the Doctor. His eyes widened as the sound of the monitor was suddenly gone. He heard a male nurse call out the time of death. He grabbed fist full's of his hair. Martha looked at the Doctor sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Doctor." She whispered.

"Nooooo." The Doctor mumbled as he walked back to her side resting his head on her chest. The nurses cleared out, but Martha stayed. Tears slowly slid down her face as she held back her own sobs of grief. Anger flared through the Doctor. He looked up at Martha his eyes like daggers.

"Doctor there, there was nothing I could do I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he looked at Donna; he lifted his hand over her eyes and closed them for her. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. The Doctor lowered his lips to her ear and whispered to her.

"I'm sorry Donna. I didn't mean to let you down, but I promise I'll get him for this." He pulled away and gave a soft squeeze of her hand. "I'll kill him." He seethed. He rose abruptly and stomped out of the room.

Martha looked from Donna to the Doctor before she ran after him. "Doctor you can't do this!" Martha called out. "Donna wouldn't want this!" But the Doctor just kept walking.

Jack walked in front of him grabbing the Doctors forearms. "Doctor don't." The Doctor glared at Jack.

This was not the Doctor anymore. This was a man blinded by rage and hatred, ready to kill the first man he saw. The Doctor tore away from Jack, grabbing his gun first. The Doctor stormed out his eyes dead fixed ahead, his finger tightly wrapped around the trigger.

Martha and Jack watched as the Doctor disappeared. Martha let out a sob; she brought the back of her hand over her lips. Jack wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into an embrace.

* * *

The Doctor walked down the street to the scene of the crime. Blood covered the once white tile. He felt his hearts lurch in his chest. Why did this happen? He looked around, there was no where to run. He looked down at the pistol in his hand. It was so heavy and cold.

He walked to the ally where he parked the TARDIS. He walked up the ramp to the console. She was gone. She was really gone and this time there was no going back to get her. He sat on the edge of the console and thought.

He thought about what to do, how to go on, if he could go on. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"I loved you Donna. Why did you give up on me? Why didn't you fight?" he screamed, standing straight up. He herd the TARDIS doors open and he looked over to see Jack and Martha standing there.

_If today I die,  
I have these things to say.  
Tell my friends I loved them,  
each in a special way.  
I'll see you all again someday._

_Tell Jack that I love him.  
Tell Rose not to cry.  
Tell Sarah I'll miss her.  
Tell Mickey I said good-bye._

_All the things I feel,  
you will never even know.  
I have so much love inside,  
that I'll never get to show._

_To Martha, I always loved you,  
And Jenny, I always will.  
Wilf keep on looking,  
for those stars will forever shine for it was her will._

_My friends please stay strong.  
I will never forget you,  
even when I'm finally gone._

* * *

And with a small idea and aimed the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

"Doctor wake up!" Donna cried. The Doctor opened his eyes to be greeted by the harsh light. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Finally Donna came in view.

"What's wrong?" He groaned.

"You were having another nightmare." She sighed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close nodding.

"Yes I did."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she offered. He shook his head and held her tighter.

"No." Donna nodded and shifted to go turn the light off, but the Doctor squeezed her. "But Donna can we just stay like this for awhile?" Donna smiled warmly and nodded.

"Sure." She leaned forward and kissed his temple. "I'm always here Doctor. always."

_**THE END**_


End file.
